The Heart Wants What it Wants
by bryshenners
Summary: What's a girl to do when she's torn between her love for the boy who's everything to her but not the one her father chose, and her duty to her pureblood family to carry on the bloodline?
1. Chapter 1

**So new story, my first Andromeda & Ted fanfiction. Thanks for giving this a read.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not claiming to own anything Harry Potter related, The characters, the world and the whole concept belongs to J K Rowling, I'm just a huge fan using my own imagination. Not to publish or plagiarize someone else's work. Some characters have been written in as siblings of characters mentioned in Miss Rowling's series.**

* * *

Andromeda Black had just started her sixth year at Hogwarts and wished it wouldn't go by so quickly as all her other years had. She had achieved good OWL grades and was started her NEWT preparation. But she wished that she didn't have to grow up so quickly. Her father had arranged a marriage match to Theodore Nott II, a fellow Slytherin sixth year who she detested. She loved her father dearly but she wished that she could marry someone she loved. She was only sixteen after all, she wanted to have a life. And by marrying Nott she wouldn't get that.

She walked into the Great Hall that morning and sat at the Slytherin table and helped herself to some toast.

"Andromeda," a voice called.

Andromeda shivered. She knew who had called her. Theodore Nott II sat down next to her.

"I can't wait until we get married." he said quietly.

Andromeda said nothing but rolled her eyes.

"Our first born will obviously be a boy and we have to call him Theodore." said Nott.

"Who says it will be a boy?" asked Andromeda.

"It just will be." said Nott pinching her toast.

Andromeda yet again rolled her eyes, he wasn't the most intelligent boy there was.

"And we'll take summer holidays in Peru-

"Theodore, stop making all these plans!" snapped Andromeda.

Theodore blinked.

"Why shouldn't I? You are my fiancée." he pointed out.

Andromeda rose from the table.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"To divination." snapped Andromeda.

"Classes don't start for half hour" called Nott as she started walking away.

Andromeda let out a sigh of relief as she returned to her dormitory and collected her books. When she returned to the common room she met her younger sister there.

"Dromeda" said Narcissa happily hugging her sister

"Morning Cissy, sleep okay?" asked Andromeda as they exited the common room.

"Not too bad." she said with a smile.

"Looking forward to your fourth year?" asked Andromeda.

"More to the Hogsmeade visits if anything." admitted Narcissa.

They reached the entrance hall.

"You coming for breakfast?" asked Narcissa.

"Not really hungry." lied Andromeda.

Narcissa nodded and then headed into the Great Hall. Andromeda started ascending the staircase when she tripped on a step and dropped her books. Silently cursing herself she bent down to pick them up. Suddenly she saw a boy with fair hair rushing up the stairs, the boy bent down and helped her pick up her books. She looked up and met the boy's gaze. Something took her by surprise, his smile. He was smiling at her. A genuine smile. Being Bellatrix's younger sister people were often scared of her, for Andromeda was similar to Bella in looks. Andromeda found herself returning the boys smile as they rose and stood on the stairs.

"Thanks." said Andromeda.

"Not a problem." said the boy smiling.

"I'm Andromeda, Andromeda Black." said Andromeda.

"I know, you're Bellatrix's sister." said the boy.

Andromeda's face fell. Clearly he was another who thought her to be the same as her sister. The boy saw that what he had said affected her.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." he apologised.

Andromeda smiled weakly.

"Doesn't matter, Bella had a reputation and because I look like her people seem to think I'm the same." Andromeda stated.

"I don't think you're like her, I've never seen you hex someone for the fun of it." said the boy.

Andromeda, slightly taken surprised by what the boy had just said, raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" she asked with slight disbelief.

The boy nodded and once again Andromeda smiled.

"I'm Edward Tonks, but people call me Ted." said the boy holding out his hand.

Andromeda placed her hand in his and shook it.

"Which way you headed?" asked Ted.

"Divination." Andromeda drawled.

"Me too, shall I walk with you?" asked Ted.

"That'd be nice." said Andromeda with a smile.

She and Ted made their way to the north tower, chatting mindlessly as they walked through the crowded corridors as students rushed down to breakfast.

"How come I never noticed you in Divination before?" asked Andromeda.

"You tend to keep to yourself." Ted said.

Andromeda smiled.

"Well then that will change, I'd like to get to know you better Ted." smiled Andromeda.

"That'd be great." Ted beamed.

"Sit with me?" Andromeda asked.

"I'd love to." Ted replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In case some people are confused, yes in this I've made Ted and Andromeda the same age.**

**I would also like to apologise in my delay with updating, I've been focused on my stories How Things Change and The Black Sisters.**

**But enjoy chapter two :) **

**Reviews are most welcome. **

* * *

Ever since the Divination lesson, Andromeda found that Ted was a interesting person. She had learnt that he was a muggleborn, but that didn't bother her. Ted had told her all about how he had grown up, being able to move things at the age of six without touching them, how he had learnt what he truly was. It turned out that Ted had been hexed by Bellatrix because he had tripped over his shoelace and knocked into her. Although the situation had been accidental, Bellatrix had used the jelly legs curse at him, she had said that the jelly legs curse wouldn't make a difference to him, as he already had a problem with walking anyway.

That had also been the first time that Ted had noticed her. Andromeda had seen what her sister had done and scolded her for cursing innocent people for something that was purely accidental. Bellatrix simply shrugged and said that she didn't care, how people needed to see that she was to be feared. Andromeda had given her sister an evil glare before stalking away to her class. Even though Andromeda had never acknowledged Ted, he was grateful that she had stuck up for him.

And then as the years went by and the took on additional subjects in their third year, Ted found that not only did Andromeda share Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Herbology together, they also took Divination and Arithmancy together too. But Andromeda had never noticed him before, he was right, she liked to keep to herself.

It was a blustery day at the start of October. Andromeda had a free period so she was sat in the common room finishing off her Potions essay. The bell rang for lunchtime and she rushed her last sentence before rolling the parchment up and stuffing it inside her bag. She rose from the sofa and was about to leave the common room when Narcissa stumbled through the door.

"Cissy, coming for lunch?" asked Andromeda.

Narcissa smiled, "Yeah, I just need to get my Potions book," and then she rushed up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

Andromeda sighed impatiently as she waited for her sister to return. She was just about to leave for the Great Hall when Narcissa returned reading a letter.

"About time!" Andromeda complained.

Narcissa looked up from the letter and rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Father sent you a letter with mine," Narcissa replied handing over a sealed piece of parchment.

Andromeda ripped the letter open and followed Narcissa out in the corridor.

_Andromeda_

_I hope that you are well and coping with the transition from OWL to NEWT Level. Your mother and I are doing well, thank you for asking in your last letter and as far as I am aware, your sister is away with Rodolphus presently. _

_I have received word from Theodore Nott I regarding you and his son. His son claims that you are avoiding him at all costs. Andromeda, you know that he is your betrothed and you should be spending a little more time together before you marry him. It will allow you to get to know the boy a little better. Whatever it is about this boy that makes you dislike him, please put that aside and make the effort. It will make me happy to see that you are at least trying. _

_Your Father_

_Cygnus Black. _

Andromeda shoved the letter inside her bag and groaned angrily, startling Narcissa.

"Dromeda, what is it?" asked Narcissa as they walked into the entrance hall.

"Father is insisting that I spend more time with Nott." Andromeda stated.

Narcissa said nothing but smiled sympathetically. Andromeda could always confide in her little sister about her marriage match with Theodore Nott II. Narcissa disliked the boy too, he was rude, selfish and a bully. He also had bad table manners and thought of girls as inferior, just as much as he did with half bloods and muggleborns. The two girls entered the Great Hall and sat at the Slytherin table. Andromeda quickly glanced up the table to see Nott sitting with Lucius Malfoy.

As the two sisters were helping themselves to Shepherd's Pie, Nott rose from where he had been sitting and walked over to the two Black girls. He tapped Andromeda on the shoulder before sitting next to her. Andromeda shivered at his touch, being put off of eating her shepherd's pie now. She turned to Nott with raised eyebrows, wondering what he wanted.

"Theodore, what can I do for you?" Andromeda asked with fake enthusiasm.

Luckily for Andromeda, he didn't notice her fake enthusiasm. Nott smiled as he snaked his left arm around her waist. Andromeda tensed as he shifted closer to her.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to Hogsmeade on Halloween weekend?" whispered Nott huskily into her ear.

Andromeda felt physically sick inside, she didn't like him touching her or whispering in her ear in the tone that a lover would. How could he not realise that he made her skin crawl?

But Andromeda couldn't refuse his offer. She didn't want to displease her Father by avoiding Nott all of the time. She had never told her Father that she didn't want to marry Nott because she didn't have a choice in the matter. Andromeda turned her head to face Nott with a forced smile on her face.

"Sure I'd love too." She replied.

"Great! I'll meet you in the entrance hall at 10am that day." said Nott excitedly.

Nott smiled and squeezed her tightly before he got up from the table and left the Great Hall. Andromeda's face fell in disgust as she shoved her Shepherd's pie away. Narcissa, who had nearly finished her portion, looked up at Andromeda.

"At least Father will be happy," Narcissa noted.

Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"I'm not hungry, I'll be in the library." grumbled Andromeda.

Narcissa nodded as Andromeda rose from the table, grabbed her bag from the floor and marched out of the Great Hall. Andromeda leaped up the stairs, wanting to be in a quiet place, pretend to read a book whilst she could be alone with her thoughts. Once she reached the library, she sat down at an empty table and pulled out her Transfiguration book and opened it. She actually decided to read it and didn't notice when Ted sat down in front of her.

"Andromeda?" asked Ted.

Andromeda looked up and blinked.

"Oh, Hi Ted. Sorry I didn't see you." She said apologetically.

Ted smiled as he pulled out an unfinished essay.

"It's okay, is something bothering you? I can sit somewhere else." Ted said quietly.

Andromeda shook her head, "No, it's fine. It's just Nott." she said.

"What's he doing?" asked Ted pulling a quill and ink bottle from his bag.

"Wanting to spend time with me. His Father wrote to mine saying that I'm avoiding him." Andromeda explained.

Ted looked at her rather puzzled.

"Are you two engaged or something?" Ted joked.

"Yeah we are." Andromeda replied shutting her book.

Ted's eyes widened in surprise, it was certain that he hadn't expected a serious answer.

"Your engaged? But you're fifteen!" Ted exclaimed.

Madam Pince gave them an irritated look which told them both to be quiet. Andromeda turned back to Ted.

"In pureblood aristocracy, it is quite common for arranged marriages to happen." Andromeda informed.

Ted nodded his head even though he couldn't understand why. Andromeda sensed that he didn't get why.

"It's to keep families pure blooded." explained Andromeda.

"It seems a bit extreme." said Ted.

"It is." Andromeda agreed.

Ted dipped his quill into the ink bottle and mindlessly wrote on his parchment whilst Andromeda reopened her book. After several minutes of silence, Ted rolled his parchment up and put it back in his bag along with the ink bottle and the quill. He looked at Andromeda and gave her a small smile.

"Are you hungry?" asked Ted.

Andromeda closed her book again.

"A little, Nott put me off of my shepherd's pie though." replied Andromeda.

"Well I know where the kitchens are, the house elves will prepare anything you like." Ted tempted.

Andromeda found herself smiling.

"Okay take me to the kitchens, I could use a chocolate éclair" Andromeda smiled.

Together, they rose from the library table and left the library to sneak into the kitchens.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hogsmeade visit came around too quickly for Andromeda. She had wished that Nott would come down with an illness so that he would cancel their 'date' as he kept calling it. But alas, Nott was in perfect health as he usually was and Andromeda had no choice but to go on this stupid day out with the most horrible boy there was in existent. She didn't bother to dress in anything fancy, she wore her a dress she had inherited from Bella, a black knee length dress with netting around the neckline and around the cuffs of the dress. She wore her hair in a messy bun. She felt that he wasn't worth the effort. She met Nott in the entrance hall and walked with him down the castle driveway.

All around the village, Andromeda had to link arms with Nott. She tried to sometimes free herself but he tightened his grip on her. It was only when Nott led them into Honeydukes that she had her escape. Honeydukes was the most popular shop in the village and every visit that the students had to go to the village, the sweet shop would be crowded with students. She and Nott made their way through the crowd and Andromeda let go of Nott's arm. She rushed through the throng of people and gasped when she felt a soft grip on her wrist. She turned to looked and smiled widely when she saw that her sister had pulled her into a crowded corner of the shop.

"Cissy, thank Merlin! I thought you were Nott," sighed Andromeda with relief.

Narcissa grinned and pulled a ginger wig out of her bag and shoved it into Andromeda's open hands. Andromeda looked at her sister curiously and then down to the wig.

"I thought you'd like an escape," grinned Narcissa and hurried off after her friends.

Andromeda's heart skipped a beat in joy, she loved her little sister so much right now. She hadn't been expecting Narcissa to help her escape Nott, she decided to buy her sister a gift to say thank you for her mischievous planning. Without thinking about it twice, Andromeda pulled the wig over her head and pushed her way back through the crowd.

The October breeze hit her face as she hurried up the high street, carefully hiding her face so that her fellow Slytherins wouldn't recognise her. She decided her best chance of not being found by Nott, was to go to The Hog's Head. The one thing she did know that Nott thought he knew about her was that he believed she didn't like to be on her own, that she had to be surrounded by people. That had never been the case. She had her friends, she had her sister but sometimes she felt that it was best to be on her own sometimes, it allowed her to think.

She walked down the lane towards the villages less popular pub, but more popular to people who wanted to illegal trade or didn't want to be stared at because they were different from others. Andromeda looked over her shoulder to make sure that she wasn't being followed when someone bumped into her and she fell to the ground. The wig fell off her head and rested on the ground behind her. She looked up and smiled as she saw Ted standing before her.

"Sorry Andromeda, I wasn't looking where I was going," Ted apologised.

"It's okay, I wasn't either," Andromeda smiled.

Ted held out his hand so he could help her to her feet. Andromeda took it, surprised at how soft his skin was. Ted helped her up and both of them stood there for several minutes chatting mindlessly, Andromeda told him of how she was supposed to be on a 'date' with Nott and her story of how she had escaped him.

"You're lucky that your sister helped you, otherwise we wouldn't be having a conversation," said Ted who was slightly amused at what had happened in Andromeda's afternoon.

"We wouldn't be getting a drink," said Andromeda, nodding her head in the direction of The Hog's Head.

"Oh I see, I'm a rebound date," joked Ted as he picked up the discarded wig.

Andromeda shook her head seriously.

"You'd never be a rebound, I prefer your company to Nott's," said Andromeda honestly.

"So I'd be a good date?" teased Ted.

"Who said this was a date?" asked Andromeda as they both walked into the pub.

"You never said it wasn't," Ted teased with a cheesy smile.

Andromeda smiled brightly as they both headed up to the bar to order their drinks.

"How about a 'friend date', would you settle for that?" asked Andromeda as she paid for their butterbeers.

They sat down at an empty table, Ted placing the wig next to Andromeda's drink.

"Yeah I'll settle for that, I don't think my girlfriend would like it if we were on an actual date," Ted laughed.

Andromeda looked at Ted quizzically.

"You have a girlfriend?" asked Andromeda taking a swig of her butterbeer.

"Yeah, her name's Delia, she's a sixth year in Ravenclaw," answered Ted.

"Then she's a lucky girl," complimented Andromeda, placing her drink on the table.

"That's a nice thing to say," Ted smiled.

"Are you surprised?" asked Andromeda.

"You aren't the typical Slytherin, Andromeda, that's one of the things I like about you," replied Ted honestly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, drinking their butterbeers. She had only known Ted for a few weeks, but she was already beginning to feel that she could actually have a good friendship with the Hufflepuff boy. She met Ted's curious gaze and smiled.

"Ted, can you do something for me?" asked Andromeda.

"Of course," replied Ted/

"Call me Dromeda," she requested.

Ted considered her request before smiling at her.

"Dromeda it is," he agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

December arrived rather quickly at Hogwarts. Herbology lessons were cancelled if there were blizzard like conditions but the Arctic weather conditions didn't stop the students from putting on their winter cloaks and heading outside in the knee high snow and having snowball fights. Andromeda and Ted were often seen together going for a walk in the grounds, studying in the library or walking to class together. They had both come to consider the other as a good friend. Andromeda had even met Ted's girlfriend Delia, although Andromeda found the girl perfectly nice, she wouldn't exactly see herself hanging out with her friend's girlfriend.

It was the middle of December, the last Hogsmeade visit before the students broke up for the Christmas holidays. Andromeda had arranged to go to Hogsmeade with Narcissa to do some last minute Christmas shopping for their parents and Bellatrix. She had luckily escaped Nott's invitation as his little sister Jemima, insisted on them going together to do the exact same thing as Narcissa and Andromeda.

Andromeda and Narcissa walked through the heavy snowfall with the cloaks wrapped rather tightly around them. They managed to slowly walk into a new jewellery shop that had opened up on the high street. Once inside the jewellers they started to look in the shining glass cases. They both picked out a pair of diamond earrings for their mother but couldn't find anything for Bellatrix.

"Maybe father could take us to Knockturn Alley, we may be able to find something for Bella there?" suggested Narcissa quietly.

"Possibly, it is a rather good place to find Bella a Christmas present," Andromeda agreed.

After they paid for their mother's present, the girls moved onto Honeydukes. Narcissa decided to buy her friends sweets for their presents. They ended up separated as Andromeda searched for some fizzing whizzbees. She had come to learn that Ted rather enjoyed this sweet. He had told her a tale of the first time he had taken one when he was home for the holidays. His parents had become fascinated even more by the magical world after seeing their son float in the air for a minute.

She grabbed one of the remaining bags off the shelf and continued through the crowded shop to find Narcissa. She found her sister already at the till so she gave Narcissa the fizzing whizzbees and some money and went to wait outside the shop for her sister. It had stopped snowing, but the snow had left a thick layer of white on the ground. Andromeda waited impatiently for her sister. When Narcissa finally emerged from the shop, the girl's headed up the high street.

"What shall we get father?" asked Andromeda.

"Mother wrote to me saying that father's quills are getting a little worn out, so I thought maybe go to Schrivenshaft's Quill shop?" suggested Narcissa.

Andromeda nodded in agreement and the two girls walked quickly to the quill shop. They decided to buy their father a handsome orange Fwooper quill. The sales assistant placed the quill in an black velvet box before placing it in a carrier bag for them. Andromeda and Narcissa, having already bought each other's gifts on the last visit to the village, decided to head to The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. As they made their way to the pub, Andromeda saw Ted emerge from Zonko's joke shop with Delia.

"Dromeda," called Ted as he waved to her.

Andromeda and Narcissa stopped and Andromeda waved back to Ted.

"I'll see you in the pub, Dromeda." Narcissa grumbled.

"Won't be long, Cissy." promised Andromeda.

Narcissa stalked off to the pub whilst Andromeda walked over to Ted and Delia. She didn't know why, but Delia was giving her a filthy look.

"Hey Ted," Andromeda greeted.

"Hey, doing some shopping?" asked Ted, nodding to the bags in Andromeda's hand.

"Yeah getting the parents their Christmas presents," replied Andromeda.

"Nice," said Ted.

"Ted, I'm going to go," declared Delia.

"Don't leave on my account," said Andromeda.

"I have to meet my friends," said Delia sourly.

Andromeda looked away awkwardly as Delia placed a rather enthusiastic kiss on Ted's lips before she walked away, smiling triumphantly. Ted looked at Andromeda apologetically.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say she didn't like me." guessed Andromeda.

"She doesn't," Ted chuckled nervously.

"Why? What have I done?" asked Andromeda.

"She thinks you're like Bellatrix," said Ted quietly.

"I'm nothing like Bella," scoffed Andromeda.

"I know that," said Ted.

"I got you a Christmas present," said Andromeda, as she handed over the Honeydukes bag.

Ted smiled as he took it and handed her an identical bag from Honeydukes. Andromeda looked at it questionably.

"Your Christmas present from me," Ted explained.

"Thank you," said Andromeda with a smile.

Ted opened the bag and pulled out the bag of fizzing whizzbees and smiled widely.

"Thank you," said Ted gratefully.

"That's okay, but I'll open mine on Christmas day," chuckled Andromeda.

Ted stared at her for a few minutes, Andromeda frowned, she wondered if she had something on her face.

"What?" asked Andromeda, who slightly paranoid now.

"It seems like you want to have fun but it's like you're forbidding yourself from doing so," said Ted.

Andromeda sighed.

"It's just the way I've been brought up," explained Andromeda.

"You're not allowed to have fun?" asked Ted.

"Black's are ladies. Once, when I was six, we were at a summer brunch at the Malfoy's home. My father caught we doing cartwheels in my dress and said that if he ever caught me doing something that un-lady like again, he'd stop me from going to Hogwarts," Andromeda sighed unhappily as she remembered the memory.

Ted looked at her sympathetically, everyone should be entitled to a little bit of fun every now and then. Andromeda included, no matter what her background was. A thought suddenly occurred to him. He bent down and scooped up a bit of snow. Andromeda looked at him curiously and with a huge grin on his face, threw the clump of snow into her face. Andromeda frowned and then stared at him evilly as her face grew red from the cold contact of the snow. She bent down and grabbed a handful of snow before standing back up again and throwing it back in Ted's face.

Both of them grinned at each other as they rushed down to the ground to form another snowball and Andromeda ran up the high street as Ted chased her. For what seemed like an hour, they both sneaked up on each other and laughed during their snowball fight. For the first time in years, Andromeda felt gleeful at how much fun she was having with her newly formed friend.


	5. Chapter 5

The cold snow and blizzard conditions of December continued well into the middle of January. The sixth years had been too busy to complain about the weather, it seemed that all the Professors were not only giving them new work to do in class and practise as homework, they wanted essays about things that they had already taught their students. Lucky for Andromeda, Ted had offered to be her 'study buddy'.

Unfortunately for them both, Nott was starting to notice the amount of time the two of them spent together. Nott had taken it upon himself to find out as much as he could about the boy his fiancée was spending practically all her time with. Because Ted was in Hufflepuff, and the Hufflepuffs were known for their loyalty, he had to resort to hexing and physical violence to find out about Ted.

It was a rather cold night when Andromeda looked at her watch and saw that it was time for dinner. She packed up her things and headed out of the library, only to gasp in surprise when Nott, out of nowhere, jumped in front of her. She dropped her books to the ground and, whilst rolling her eyes at Nott, bent down to pick them up. Nott grinned sickly as he watched her scramble around the floor picking up her belongings. Andromeda looked up at him and frowned.

"You idiot, why'd you do that for?" Andromeda grumbled as she returned to standing up.

"I wanted to surprise you," said Nott in a mock innocent tone.

"Well you certainly achieved that," Andromeda sarcastically congratulated him.

She started to make her way to the Great Hall, with Nott trailing her like a lost puppy. It was starting to get quite irritating when she made it down to the entrance hall she turned to Nott.

"What do you want?" yelled Andromeda.

Nott, taken aback by her outburst, hung his head. He was pretending that she had hurt his feelings.

"I just want to spend some time with you," mumbled Nott.

Andromeda felt slightly guilty now for her outburst, changed her facial expression to curiosity.

"I'm sorry for yelling, but there's no need to follow me around. You could just ask me," said Andromeda curtly.

Nott brightened up a bit.

"Can I sit with you at dinner?" asked Nott.

"Sure," grumbled Andromeda.

Nott beaming, walked side by side with Andromeda into the Great Hall. They sat at the Slytherin table and tucked into the food as it appeared before them. Nott smiled as he poured them both a goblet of pumpkin juice each. Andromeda frowned as she watched him, he was acting weirdly. As they tucked in to their food, she noticed that he was watching her closely.

"Is something wrong, Theodore?" asked Andromeda.

"No, I'm just really looking forward to our wedding," smiled Nott.

Andromeda rolled her eyes, it was like he was going to wet himself with excitement whenever he mentioned the wedding.

They ate the rest of their dinner in awkward silence. Nott couldn't help but notice how Andromeda kept glancing over at the Hufflepuff table and smiling at Ted. Nott felt slightly betrayed by her, how could she associate with a mudblood? he kept thinking to himself. He finished his meal before Andromeda did, she was too distracted to see him leave the table at the precise moment that her mudblood friend did. He followed Ted out of the Great Hall and followed him down the corridor that led to the kitchens.

He picked up his walking pace so he could catch up to the boy who had the attention of his fiancée and once Nott reached him, grasped his elbow tightly before pushing him into an empty broom cupboard. Ted looked at Nott surprised, he hadn't been expecting a confrontation. Nott closed the door of the cupboard behind him before turning to face Ted, clicking his knuckles as he formed his hands into fists.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Nott.

"Theodore Nott, Slytherin hard boy, one of the bottom students of the year I believe?" mocked Ted.

"The difference between us mudblood, is that I am from a proper lineage of pureblood wizards, you're lineage is nothing but filthy muggles. It is for that reason that Andromeda is marrying me in two summers time," hissed Nott.

Ted raised his eyebrows, surely Nott wasn't the jealous type?

"And what is your problem with me exactly?" asked Ted.

"Stay away from Andromeda," demanded Nott.

"Your jealous of the friendship we have?" asked Ted.

Nott lowered his eyes to glare evilly at Ted, he knew that there was more to the two of them than friendship.

"It's more than that, you may not even realise it yet. But know this, she is mine. The moment we graduate, she never sees you again. Her father would never allow her to associate with filth like you. Just be clear, there is no competition between you and me. My family's rich, well connected. I can provide her with a comfortable lifestyle that she'll be a housewife. I can provide her with respect of pureblood aristocracy and in return she'll bear me a son. She's to remain my virgin fiancée until the night I claim my conjugal rights as her husband, and believe me, the wait is worth it. All you would be able to offer her is a pathetic desk job at the ministry whilst she struggles to raise the kiddies on a pathetic salary that you bring home. Stay away from her mudblood, or suffer the consequences." Nott threatened.

To demonstrate his point, Nott picked up one of the school brooms and smashed it on the floor until it lay in a thousand pieces. Ted said nothing but watched as Nott threw the remaining pieces of the broom to the ground. As Nott left the cupboard, Ted shoved his way past him and then looked him directly in the eye.

"Andromeda is just a good friend of mine, if one day, things became more than friendship, I can offer her much more than you ever could." Ted declared.

With that, Ted hurried to the Hufflepuff common room, leaving Nott to stare after him in confusion. He was nothing more than a filthy mudblood. He, Theodore Nott II, could offer her riches, grand holidays, expensive dresses and jewellery. What could a mudblood ever offer her?


	6. Chapter 6

There was a buzz of romantic excitement in the air as February arrived, valentine's day was approaching fast. As always, there was a Hogsmeade visit for the students to go to the village with their dates. A new tea shop had opened up on the high street called Madam Puddifoot's. It was said to be the place to be on valentine's day. Nott had asked Andromeda to go, and because she didn't want another letter from her father complaining about her avoiding Theodore, she agreed.

She met Theodore outside the entrance to Honeydukes and after a bit of hesitation, slipped her arm through his. Nott led them up the high street, passing Ted and Delia on the way. Nott simply glared at Ted whilst Andromeda gave him a look of apology. They finally reached the tea shop and Nott barged his way through the door, the door slamming shut in Andromeda's face.

Andromeda entered the shop and went to sit at a table whilst Nott got them both a coffee. The shop was too pink for her liking, with golden cherubs floating above the round tables throwing pink and red heart shaped confetti every now and then. Nott returned to the table where she was sat with two cups of coffee.

Nott rambled on about something unimportant thing that had happened in his History of Magic class the day before, Andromeda pretended to be listening intently when really she was wondering how long it could be until she could part ways with him. But on the other hand, she guessed he was being nice by buying her a coffee. But his efforts to win her affections was pointless. The more time she spent with him, the more her thoughts of him were correct. He wanted a dutiful wife who would give him sons and obey his every word. She was independent at times, liked to do her own thing.

She barely registered when Nott leaned over the table and took her hand with a tight squeeze. Andromeda met his stare and gave him a small smile to reassure him that she had been listening to his ramblings. He returned her smile and watched her as she took a gulp of coffee. She felt uncomfortable with Nott watching her every move. She placed the cup back on the table and fidgeted in her seat, Nott continued to stare at her.

"Do you have any plans for the Easter holidays yet?" asked Nott.

"No, I think we may be going home but it depends on the work load I have," shrugged Andromeda.

Nott's smile fell. Andromeda sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" she asked with fake concern, but not so fake that she hoped that he thought she was worried.

"I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to Diagon Alley in the holidays, that's all." admitted Nott.

Andromeda blinked, she hadn't been expecting him to ask her that. She didn't know what to say, if she agreed it would just be the two of them. No other students around. She bit her lip in hesitation.

"I'm not making any promises and you have to ask my father's permission as it would be the the two of us alone. So if Narcissa and I decide to go home, then yes I'll go with you but like I said, I don't know what my plans are as of yet," said Andromeda.

Nott's face lit up like a small child on Christmas day. He gave her hand another squeeze.

"I'll write to your father when we return to the castle," Nott informed.

Andromeda rolled her eyes, she knew her father would give them permission to be alone.

"Like I said though, no promises." Andromeda affirmed.

Nott nodded his head in understanding but his excited smile remained. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Ted sat in The Three Broomsticks waiting for Delia to return from the bar with their drinks. Their date had gone rather well so far, he had bought her a little necklace from the jewellery shop that had opened up in the village just before Christmas. His relationship with Delia had been the longest that he had ever had and he had no idea of what to get her, so with Andromeda's help he used the owl order service to request a catalogue and Andromeda picked out the nice necklace as his valentine's gift to his girlfriend. Delia had loved it, he had asked her to accompany him to Hogsmeade and treated her to a box of chocolates from Honeydukes whilst she bought him some new potion scales to replace his old battered ones. Delia returned to their table with two gillywaters and kissed Ted on the cheek. Ted greeted his girlfriend with a warm smile.

"Thanks again for the necklace, I had no idea you had good taste in jewellery," Delia thanked him.

"I wanted you to have something special but I needed a woman's advice so I asked-

"Andromeda," sighed Delia grumpily.

Ted's smile faded as Delia shifted away from him and took a mouthful of her drink. He tried to take her hand but she brushed him off coldly. He didn't understand why she hated Andromeda so much.

"She's just a friend, Delia." Ted whispered.

Delia scoffed and took another mouthful of her gillywater. Ted put his arm out to touch her but again, she brushed him off. Ted sighed as he picked up his glass and downed the whole drink before placing the glass back on the table. He stood up and met Delia's gaze.

"Where are you going?" asked Delia.

"Back to the castle, when you want to snap out of your little tantrum about my friendship with Andromeda, come and find me." snapped Ted.

Delia looked embarrassed as a few students who were sitting around them turned to look at Ted pulling on his coat and storming out of the pub. Delia went bright red and looked sheepishly down at her drink. As Ted stalked up the high street, he saw Andromeda walking arm in arm with Nott. He sighed heavily and continued to walk to the castle, deciding to talk to Andromeda later.


	7. Chapter 7

After a blustery March and wet start to April, Andromeda was found sitting in the library, finishing off her many homework assignments. Because of hers and Narcissa's heavy workloads that term, they had decided it was best to stay at Hogwarts to get some work done. Nott hadn't been pleased but that wasn't the only reason. The Nott family were going for a four day break to Ireland to visit their grandmother. So Andromeda was happy that she got out of the date that Nott had been planning since their date on valentine's day.

She sat at a desk just by the restricted section in the library, her Divination book propped open as she scribbled away on her parchment. She only had a few assignments left to finish and was hoping to have all her work done by dinner the next day so she could enjoy the rest of the holidays rather than stress about the upcoming exam season.

There was a light cough behind her and she turned. She smiled as Ted beamed down at her and took the seat next to where she was sitting. It had been a few weeks since she and Ted had last had a conversation, due to their heavy workloads and Theodore Nott insisting to spend some quality time with her. She felt guilty for not hanging out with Ted as much as she used to.

"Hey, how are you?" asked Andromeda quietly.

"Good, how are you?" asked Ted as he pulled out his belongings.

"Relieved," Andromeda giggled.

"Why relieved?" asked Ted.

Ted opened his Arithmancy book and rolled out some parchment before dipping his quill in his ink bottle. Andromeda met his curious gaze.

"Nott asked me to go to Diagon Alley with him over the holidays, but my sister and I decided to stay due to lots of homework and Nott's father has taken the family away to Ireland for a family visit," Andromeda explained.

Ted nodded and the two of them wrote their essays in silence. It felt nice being able to sit with Ted, she had missed him a lot.

"How are things with Delia?" asked Andromeda as she finished the last sentence on her Divination essay.

Ted looked up at her and sighed unhappily.

"Not so great," He admitted.

"How come?" asked Andromeda with a tone of concern.

"The usual," Ted grumbled as he continued writing.

Andromeda took his hand and gave it a light squeeze, Ted looked into her brown eyes. He had never realised how soft her skin was against his. He had never met anyone who he could easily confide in like he could with her.

"Ted, if it's easier for you not to be friends with me, I'll keep my distance," Andromeda suggested.

Ted's face turned to anger for a split second, he stood up and yelled. "No!". Andromeda looked around, the students who were sat close by had looked up at them and Madam Pince gave them a scolding look that told them to be quiet or to get out of the library. Ted sat back down in his seat.

"I'm sorry," Ted apologised.

"What for?" asked Andromeda.

"For yelling like that. I don't mean to take it out on you, it's just Delia gets me so wound up." He grumbled.

Andromeda nodded, "But Ted, she's your girlfriend, I'm just your friend," she said.

"My best friend, Andromeda, why should I give you up?" asked Ted.

"To make your girlfriend happy," said Andromeda quietly.

Ted sighed as he made eye contact with her again.

"Dromeda, let's forget about her. I've missed you so how about we go down and get some lunch?" asked Ted.

Andromeda gave him a small smile, "I can do that," She said brightly.

Together they packed up their things and left the library. Little did they know that Delia had heard the whole conversation from behind a bookcase that stood next to the table where they had been sitting. Delia came to the conclusion that her boyfriend's refusal to have Andromeda keep her distance was evidence enough that he had feelings for the Black girl.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the night before term starting back up again and the students would be preparing for their exams in a few weeks time. Andromeda was sneaking through the dimly lit corridors of the castle, arranging to meet Ted at the top of the astronomy tower. Tonight they were going to watch shooting stars in the sky, a rare thing that only happened every few hundred years. Andromeda, being named after a constellation, had always wanted to see something like this, and Ted seemed to be the most perfect person to share a moment like that with. He was her best friend after all.

She reached the bottom of the stairs that led to the astronomy tower and she began to tiptoe up, so that a passing teacher wouldn't hear heavy footsteps going up the stairs. Once she reached the top, she smiled brightly as she saw Ted standing in front of her. She hugged him tightly and then took his arm and sat on the floor so they could look up at the pitch black sky. It was a good thing that it was a clear night.

"Does anyone know you're here?" asked Ted.

Andromeda shook her head and grinned, "Not even Narcissa," she replied.

"Do you know when it-

But Ted was cut off, they both looked up. Streaming across the sky were fast white lights, they only shone for a second or two. But it was amazing. Ted looked at Andromeda with a big smile as he watched her look up at the sky in fascination.

"It's beautiful," Andromeda breathed.

"Yes, it is." Ted agreed slowly.

"I couldn't agree more," said a calm voice behind them.

Both of them jumped in surprise as they turned to see the Headmaster sat in the shadows, watching the sky with them.

"Professor, I can explain-

Dumbledore held up a hand and Andromeda fell silent instantly, hanging her head in shame that she had gotten herself and Ted into trouble.

"Amazing thing shooting stars, although the correct term is meteors. Meteors travel so fast across the sky that they look like shooting stars. But no matter, it's still a beautiful sight to behold." Dumbledore mused.

Ted looked at Andromeda, giving her a reassuring smile that he didn't mind if they got detention. It had been worth it. Dumbledore looked at the two students and gave an amused chuckle.

"Miss Black, Mr Tonks. I believe it's time to call it a night," said Dumbledore.

"Yes Sir," said Andromeda quickly.

"Aren't we in trouble?" asked Ted.

Andromeda playfully nudged Ted in the ribs and Dumbledore chuckled once more.

"Consider this a warning, now back to your beds." replied Dumbledore quietly.

The two of them nodded and quickly walked to the staircase.

"That was close," Ted sighed with relief.

Andromeda grinned, "It would've been worth it though," Andromeda stated.

"It was amazing," said Ted.

"I wonder if my family watched meteors and that's how they came up with the family tradition," mused Andromeda.

Ted stopped on a step, Andromeda looked up at him curiously.

"What tradition?" asked Ted as they carried on walking.

"Our family are named after constellations," explained Andromeda.

They reached the bottom of the staircase and hid behind a tapestry so they wouldn't get caught by a teaching on patrol.

"Is that why you all have weird names?" teased Ted.

Andromeda nudged him in the ribs and rolled her eyes.

"They are the odd exceptions like Narcissa for example," said Andromeda.

"I don't know much about star gazing if I'm honest," Ted replied.

"Well it's a good thing I like you for other things," teased Andromeda with a smile.

"Like what?" asked Ted.

"How you're genuine and honest," said Andromeda.

Ted nodded and said "Anything else?".

"How you see me differently than others," Andromeda said quietly.

Ted met her gaze and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"They don't know you like I do," said Ted warmly.

Andromeda smiled and wrapped her arms around Ted, pulling him in for a hug. They hugged each other for a minute before they stepped apart.

"I'll see you in the morning," Andromeda said brightly.

"Goodnight Dromeda," said Ted.

"Goodnight Ted," she replied.

Ted watched as Andromeda headed in the direction that would take her down to the dungeons. She truly was a remarkable person, he thought to himself as he followed her and headed in the direction of his dormitory.


	9. Chapter 9

Ted entered the grounds, the May sun hitting his eyes. He was off to meet Delia during a free period. Things between him and his girlfriend had been a bit difficult lately so he thought it'd be nice to arrange to spend some time with her. He passed the many students who were sat in the grounds, books propped open on the grass as they lay on their stomachs trying to revise for their exams.

Delia was sat by the lake with two of her friends, he went over to her and kissed her cheek. Delia bade her friends goodbye and stood up, taking hold of Ted's hand and giving it a light squeeze. They began to walk slowly throughout the grounds, talking about mindless things. Ted smiled to himself when he saw Andromeda sat by Hagrid's hut with her sister and some of her Slytherin dorm mates. Delia stopped chattering away and looked at her boyfriend, his eyes still on Andromeda. Her face fell. She cleared her throat and Ted snapped out of his daydream, looking back down at Delia.

"Sorry my mind drifted momentarily," Ted apologised.

Delia huffed, "No you were thinking about her!" she exclaimed.

"Who?" asked Ted.

"Andromeda Black!" Delia complained.

Ted sighed, he didn't want this argument again.

"She's a good friend Delia, that's all." Ted said lazily.

Delia let go of his hand.

"She's always coming between us, Ted." stated Delia.

"No she isn't-

"You're in love with her!" Delia cried.

Ted froze, clearly he had misheard what his girlfriend had just said to him? He looked at Delia with a look of confusion. Delia scoffed in disbelief that her boyfriend didn't even realise it.

"You don't even realise your feelings for her?" hissed Delia.

"I don't-

"Ted, don't deny it. It's obvious to everyone, including me!" Delia declared.

Ted stood to the spot, numbed by Delia's declaration that he was in love with Andromeda. Thoughts ran through his head of how much time he had spent with Andromeda since they first met, how he enjoyed arranging to do something with her, wanting to cheer her up and comfort her when she was upset. How he loved to hear her laugh and to see her smile. Delia stood before him, a look of satisfaction on her face as she realised that her boyfriend was starting to come to the conclusion that he was in love with Andromeda.

After several minutes, there was a tight pang in his chest as he realised that his girlfriend was speaking the truth. He stared at Delia, a look of guilt on his face. He was supposed to be in love with Delia, his girlfriend of nearly a year. He felt sorry for all the times that they had argued over her jealousy of his friendship with Andromeda, the girl he couldn't have, he realised now.

"Delia, I'm sorry." Ted apologised.

Delia gave him a small smile and a heavy sigh.

"Ted, it's time that we go our separate ways," Delia replied.

Ted nodded his head in agreement, there was no point in carrying on their relationship. Delia deserved to be with someone who actually loved her. Delia gave him a quick hug before going back to her friends. Ted looked back over to where Andromeda was sitting. She noticed him so gave him a little wave. He found himself smiling as he waved back to her, his heart beating fast. If only there was a way that they could be together.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dear Ted,_

_I could quite literally throw up the entire contents of my stomach. It's the Goyle's 14th Wedding anniversary party tomorrow night. As usual my family are attending and my father insists that Nott chaperone me to the event. An entire evening with Nott! my nightmares are coming true. Father won't let me have a day out on my own to Diagon Alley because apparently 'it's not proper for a young lady to go out alone'. I didn't realise that we still lived in the 1920's. I need to have some time to myself and he's not letting me be me. He says that he's keeping me in the house so I learn how to run a household, it's to prepare me for my upcoming wedding to Nott next summer. The thought of him becoming my husband and him claiming his conjugal rights as my husband makes my skin crawl. I detest the boy but my father refuses to see that. _

_The only thing that is allowing me to be myself this summer is writing these secret letters to you. Father thinks I'm writing to Nott and seems pleased by it. You've been a true friend to me and hope that you will continue to be for the rest of my life, I haven't met anyone like you before. You're the most genuine person I've ever met. You're always honest with me, you listen to my troubles and even continue to reply to my very pathetic letters of complaint about my betrothed. I can't ever thank you enough for always being there._

_But enough about my summer. How's everything for you? Has Delia mentioned anything about getting back together? _

_I hope you're having a good holiday, I hope to see you soon._

_I miss you. _

_Love_

_Dromeda. _

Andromeda sealed the parchment with the Black crest and sent it off with Rolfe, the owl she had inherited from Bellatrix. She was only halfway through her summer holidays but they had already been terrible. She had asked her father to allow her some time alone outside the family manor, but he refused. She just wanted to be out in society, to be a normal teenager, without having to worry about her upcoming marriage next year and how she only had a year left to try and get out of it. But on the plus side, it wouldn't be long before she'd get to see Ted again.

She had come to regard Ted as her best friend now. They had grown closer, confided in each other with their darkest secrets. But unfortunately for Ted, as he grew closer in his friendship with her, it meant the end of his relationship with girlfriend Delia. Andromeda didn't know why they had broken up, Ted didn't want to talk about the split.

There was a light knock on her bedroom door and Narcissa entered her room. Andromeda greeted her sister with a smile before walking towards her from the open window. Narcissa frowned at her.

"What's wrong, Cissy?" asked Andromeda.

"You were writing to the muggleborn boy, weren't you?" Narcissa questioned.

"He's a very good friend, Cissy." answered Andromeda.

"If father knew-

"Go and tell him then if you really want too," urged Andromeda.

Narcissa closed her mouth, she wasn't going to rat out her sister over this. Andromeda knew that Narcissa disapproved of the amount of time she spent with Ted but Ted made her feel like herself. Everyone else expected her to be silent, to only speak when spoken too. For years now she had behaved the way that was expected of her, secretly wishing that she could just party like the teenagers she went to school with, who weren't from the same background as her. To get to know people for who they were, not because of their blood status. Ted had proved that blood status meant nothing, he was more genuine than her own fiancée.

"Anyway, mother wants us to get ready soon, she's taking us to Diagon Alley for new dresses for the ball tomorrow night," said Narcissa.

"Okay, I'll be down in a bit." replied Andromeda.

Narcissa nodded curtly and left the room. Andromeda sighed and flopped down onto her bed. She was wondering if she would get away to fake an illness so she wouldn't spend the whole of tomorrow night in the company of Theodore. She was just deciding whether faking a stomach bug or whether she should fall down the stairs when Rolfe flew back through her open window.

Andromeda rose from her bed and went over to the desk. She stroked the owl gratefully before untying the letter from his leg. She tore the parchment open;

_Dear Dromeda, _

_I'm afraid that there's no hope in me and Delia getting back together. But I'm glad to be able to move on, if I'm honest. I'm currently in Cornwall for a holiday with my parents and sister, it's my Nan's birthday next week so we're having a family get together. Fortunately, I don't have to pretend that I'm a muggle, my whole family know my secret. _

_I'm sorry to hear that you're still hurting, I wish that I could comfort you in person. But if I did, your family might kill me. I'm always here for you, Andromeda, no matter if it's in person or through letter. I honestly don't mind listening to your problems and fears, it flatters me that you have so much trust in me. The same trust that I have in you. _

_I don't like Nott either, he's a horrible bully. You know he actually warned me off you once? I guess he's just jealous of our friendship. _

_Be strong, we'll see each other again in a few weeks. I know that may seem a long way away now but it will soon be the start of our last year together. And I promise you, that I will make your seventh year one to remember. Just remember that people think that they know you by having high expectations of you. They think that if you meet these expectations, you'll make the dutiful wife of Nott. I'm sorry if this offends you but from what I've been told, the pureblood society is resistant to change, they make these arranged marriages in hope of alliances. Being from a muggle background myself, I am rather lucky to have parents who only wish for me to try my best. Andromeda, that's all I want from you. To try your best to be happy. Those aristocrats, they don't know you like I do. _

_Love _

_Ted. _

Andromeda couldn't help but re-read the letter from Ted several times. His words always made her feel better, if she could see him she'd be complete.

_oh shit!_

That's when it hit her. She missed Ted, much more than she missed her other friends. Realising that, if she could see Ted in the flesh would make her feel complete, she knew that he was more than a friend to her.

She was in love with him.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter originally appeared in my story, The Black Sisters. Decided to use as a chapter for both stories. **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

The clock chimed midnight. Darkness filled the chilly corridors in the castle and the only light came from the wands of patrolling prefects. Andromeda quietly walked against the edge of the wall as she stalked along the corridors.

So much had changed for her. She had started her final year at Hogwarts and she had never felt more suffocated. She had asked her father to allow her to have as much free time as possible over the summer before she started her seventh year but he refused. He insisted on her attending the aristocratic parties that his pureblood friends held. He even pushed her into spending time with her future husband, Theodore Nott II.

Of course, being Cygnus Black's daughter, she obeyed. But every time she felt Nott put his arm around her waist to hold her close to him she felt sick. She even threw up on one occasion, at the Goyle's wedding anniversary. Nott made her skin crawl, it made her feel physically sick whenever he whispered in her ear that he couldn't wait until their wedding night.

But she had feelings for someone else. A fair haired seventh year boy in Hufflepuff. His name, Edward 'Ted' Tonks. She had met Ted the year before and developed a very good friendship with him, but she soon realised that she felt there was more than friendship between them.

She had wrote to him over the summer, her only way of still feeling like herself. Ted offered sympathy, compassion and a good ear for her to share her problems. It was then she knew that she loved Ted Tonks. For now, he was what she needed. Tonight she was going to meet Ted at the top of the astronomy tower to tell him how she felt about him. She hoped that he felt the same way about her.

As she crept through the many blackened corridors she made it to the steps that went up to the astronomy tower. Her heart hammered in her chest, nervous as to whether she would find Ted at the top waiting for her. She reached the top of the tower, her heart still hammering fast. She looked round and smiled. Ted was stood opposite her, he had come to meet her.

Ted turned to face her with a huge smile on his face. The kind of smile that she noticed that he only gave her. This gave her the hope she needed. The hope that he returned her affection.

"Dromeda." he said happily.

Andromeda rushed over to him and threw her arms around him. Ted smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. After several minutes of just standing there, they pulled away from each other. Ted looked into her eyes quizzical.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" asked Ted.

Andromeda smiled slightly.

"Ted, you've been an amazing friend to me. Given me so much relieve over the summer, given me hope that I can still be myself. But then I came to realise that you mean more to me than just a friend," she mumbled quietly.

She looked at Ted unable to tell what he was thinking. His expression remained blank as he was taking in what she had just told him.

_Oh shit I've ruined my friendship with him now. He doesn't like me back. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit! _She thought to herself.

Ted still said nothing. Andromeda started silently cursing herself. She felt so stupid for admitting her feelings to him. They had such a good friendship and she was now going to lose him completely because of her admission. She wanted him so badly to say something but he just stood there, saying nothing.

Ted looked her in the eye and then smiled. _Why is he smiling? _She thought, heart still hammering in her chest. And then he did something unexpectedly. He took her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Dromeda, do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?" asked Ted happily.

Andromeda looked at him with a huge smile on her face. She had never felt so happy. Ted wrapped his arms around her waist as she locked her arms around his neck. Their heads moved closer together and slowly their lips met.

After a few minutes, they pulled apart. Both breathless from their first kiss. Andromeda felt that it had been amazing for her first kiss. Ted continued to look into her eyes.

"Dromeda, what's going to happen?" asked Ted.

Andromeda bit her lip, not knowing what he meant.

"What do you mean?" asked Andromeda.

"You're already engaged, you're expected to marry a pureblood," stated Ted

Andromeda sighed, she couldn't forget that little detail.

"I'll work that out eventually, for now I just want to be with you." She replied.

Ted smiled and tucked her brown hair behind her ear. They jumped apart when they heard footsteps emerge from the shadows. Andromeda's heart fell. The shadow that emerged, was none other than Narcissa. Ted let go of the hand he had kept hold of. Narcissa looked at her sister in disbelief but said nothing as she studied the pair.

"Cissy I can explain-

"Explain what Dromeda? That you're kissing a muggleborn? Does Father know?" asked Narcissa.

"I don't care that Ted's a muggleborn," cried Andromeda.

"You're engaged Dromeda, You're marrying Theodore Nott II in two summers time," stated Narcissa.

"I know but I can't help my feelings," Andromeda said desperately.

"Don't put me in this position Dromeda," warned Narcissa.

"Please Cissy, please don't tell anyone," begged Andromeda.

"If Bella finds out about you two and then finds out I knew, she'd kill us both," hissed Narcissa.

"Please Cissy, just keep this one secret for me?" Andromeda pleaded.

Narcissa looked at her sister wishing that she wasn't in this situation. She should have let the Gryffindor prefect come to investigate the astronomy tower. But she had insisted that she'd check it herself. She was starting to regret that decision. She knew that if she told her parents about Andromeda and Ted then her sister would be in trouble. Her sister would never be able to see that boy again and the wedding would be brought forward the summer after her sister turned eighteen rather than nineteen.

"Dromeda, do you love him?" asked Narcissa nodding in Ted's direction.

Andromeda looked around at Ted and smiled.

"I do Cissy," she admitted.

Narcissa groaned. Her sister loved the boy. If she told her parents, Andromeda would suffer emotionally. If she didn't tell but her parents found out about Andromeda's secret later and they found out she knew, she'd be disinherited. But if Andromeda loved him, she couldn't stand in her sister's way of finding happiness.

"I won't tell Dromeda but I have conditions," said Narcissa.

Andromeda looked back at her.

"What conditions?" asked Andromeda.

"Firstly, you be discreet. Secondly, if you are found out I don't know anything about this. Thirdly think about what you are risking and decide whether this boy is worth it," said Narcissa.

Andromeda nodded and hugged her sister tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

It was once again the annual Halloween trip to Hogsmeade. The usual hype of excitement was buzzing around the school as the new third year students were looking forward to exploring the village. Andromeda too, was feeling rather excited for the trip to the village. It would be her first date with Ted. Of course everyone else around them were under the impression that they were going to the village together as friends, even Nott was one of those people. Nott was rather disappointed that he couldn't ask Andromeda to go with him. Nott, having failed to hand in his Transfiguration homework for the second time, had been given detention. Andromeda on the other hand, was rather relieved that he had been given detention and had to miss out. It meant that she could actually be with Ted and not have Nott breathing down her neck about their wedding plans. She was still trying to come up with a way to get out of the wedding. Having received a letter from her father the previous week saying that their summer wedding had been moved back to December had made her quite happy. She now had just over a year to think of a way out.

But for now, she was going to be with Ted. She loved him and couldn't just remain his friend. It was too painful not having more. She had had this talk with Ted whether it was good idea for the two of them to remain friends, Ted had told her that it would hurt him to love her and want her in ways that went beyond friendship. The two of them had also agreed to not discuss their future, they both knew that they only had a year at most, and then Andromeda would be married. And their relationship was something that the two of them could look back on and smile at the memories they made.

Narcissa still didn't approve of her relationship with Ted. Andromeda was often greeted by glares or tutting if Narcissa caught her meeting Ted's eye at dinner. In the common room, Narcissa made sure that the two of them were alone before she lectured Andromeda about discretion. Andromeda merely rolled her eyes, she still hung out with Ted as much as she did when they were just friends but Narcissa had now caught them twice when the two of them had sneaked out after curfew to have a 'snogging session' in a broom cupboard. Although Andromeda admitted that she had been careless in getting caught twice by her sister since Narcissa had discovered her secret relationship with Ted, deep down the risk was a thrill for the both of them.

Andromeda walked slowly with Narcissa from the common room on late Saturday morning, she was on her way to meet Ted and Narcissa was meeting Jemima, Theodore's younger sister. Andromeda gasped when she felt Narcissa grab her wrist and drag her into an empty classroom. Nobody had seen them but that didn't stop Narcissa from locking the door and casting a silencing charm before turning back to Andromeda.

"Dromeda, I don't want you to get caught snogging the muggleborn today." Narcissa scolded.

Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"Cissy, he's my boyfriend. Of course I'm going to snog him at some point!" Andromeda pointed out.

"Not in public you won't," Narcissa growled.

"Cissy, I don't want to get found out so I'm not stupid to do it a place where the whole of the school will see." said Andromeda.

"No you're just clever enough to do it when I'm on prefect duty," retorted Narcissa.

"Narcissa, I'm going on a date with Ted today, I promise that we will go somewhere that other people won't. But stop lecturing me, it's getting rather old now." snapped Andromeda.

"If I catch you one more time Dromeda, I'm telling Father," threatened Narcissa.

Andromeda's eyes widened and she began to panic.

"Cissy please, you promised." implored Andromeda.

"And you promised you'd be discreet," hissed Narcissa.

Andromeda blinked back the tears that wanted to escape from her eyes. If Narcissa told their parents, she'd lose Ted for good and the dreaded wedding would be brought forward from December the following year.

"What can I do?" begged Andromeda.

Narcissa scoffed in disbelief, they were born and raised as Blacks. They didn't resort to begging for favours.

"I told you to be discreet, so stick to that promise. If you don't then I'll go to Father," replied Narcissa coldly.

"Okay I promise!" declared Andromeda.

Narcissa didn't say anything further, she flicked her wand and the silencing charm broke. Narcissa unlocked the door and the two of them left the classroom, heading up to the entrance hall. Andromeda watched as Narcissa went over to Jemima and headed out of the doors into the October sun. She saw Ted waiting for her by Great Hall, wearing jeans and a simple black t-shirt and a black backpack on his back. She smiled as she skipped over to him. He gave her a brief hug before they followed the many other departing students heading for the village.

"Narcissa looked a bit sour when she was meeting her friend," said Ted.

Andromeda sighed heavily.

"She doesn't approve of us, she threatened to tell Father about us if she caught us snogging one more time," Andromeda replied bitterly.

"Dromeda, I don't want to be the reason why you fall out with your sister." said Ted.

They had reached the bottom of the driveway and walked out of the high metal gates. As they continued to walk towards the already crowded village, Andromeda looked at Ted.

"We're sisters, it's our job to fight. As long as we keep our relationship on the down low we're fine, she won't go to my Father if we're discreet." explained Andromeda.

Ted nodded, "Then discreet it is," Ted agreed.

The couple went in Honeydukes and the quill shop so Ted could buy a new quill, having broke his whilst doing homework. After finishing their shopping, they decided to go for a walk. They strolled off the main path that connected to the high street, heading for a deserted field with long grass. Ted pulled a blanket out of his backpack and set in on the ground. The two of them laid on the blanket, staring up at the cloudy sky. They pointed out clouds that took the shape of certain animals or objects and laughed for a good while. Andromeda was taken by surprise when Ted leaned over and kissed her.

She loved the way that Ted kissed her. It made her feel like nothing else mattered, that they were the only two people in the world. Having so much pressure on her was like drowning and Ted was the air that filled her lungs and made her feel like she could be a completely different person to what she was expected to be. He gave her life meaning, he made her want to live and not just exist. And Ted had told her he felt the exact same way as she did about him, he had been a nobody before. He blended into the background so that the more popular people could take the spotlight, as was the case with Delia. When he had been with Delia, their relationship was all about making Delia happy and Ted's happiness took a back seat because he wanted Delia to be happy.

They broke apart, both smiling at the other. Andromeda curled up next to Ted, placing her arm over his chest as he wrapped his around her shoulder. Andromeda sighed happily, this couldn't be more perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I updated, the next chapter will be up after Christmas. **

**Please let me know you've read by leaving a review.**

**And Merry Christmas :) **


	13. Chapter 13

Nott paced the empty Slytherin common room impatiently, waiting for Andromeda to return from dinner. It was getting nearer to curfew and most of the students had already retired to their dormitories for the night, only the prefects had gone out to start their night time patrols. He didn't know that she could take quite a while to eat a meal, he'd have to sort that out when they were married he thought to himself.

He knew that she had been acting differently since their return to Hogwarts for their final year. Andromeda seemed a lot happier, he guessed that it was because that she wanted to enjoy their last ever year at the school. Nott however did notice that the muggleborn she spent the majority of her time with the previous year was still hanging around her, he gritted his teeth at the mere thought of the mudblood. Clearly he would have to issue another warning to the lowlife.

Theodore turned around when he heard the sound of girls chattering away, he was pleased to see it was Andromeda with her sister. He walked over to them with a questioning expression on his face and when he looked around to Narcissa he made a shooing gesture. But the youngest Black girl refused to leave her sister's side.

"Where were you?" Nott demanded.

Narcissa raised her eyebrows.

"I was eating dinner," Andromeda replied.

"It took you nearly forty-five minutes to eat your dinner?" Nott questioned.

"She stayed behind after Arithmancy, she was ill the previous lesson so wanted to catch up on what she had missed." Narcissa answered.

Nott raised an eyebrow at her as he considered what Narcissa told him, satisfied that she was telling the truth, he smiled at Andromeda as he moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Well I missed you," Nott whimpered.

Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"Theodore, you're a big boy. You don't need my twenty four hours a day," Andromeda snapped.

Nott growled before picking up an essay that someone had left on the table, walked over to the fireplace and threw it in with as much strength as he could muster. Andromeda knew that he was angry that she hadn't met him to discuss wedding plans like their father's had wanted them to. She watched as Nott stormed up the boy's staircase and slammed his dormitory door shut.

Narcissa rolled her eyes at how pathetic Nott was being, there was plenty of time to discuss the wedding after all. Andromeda turned to her little sister and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Cissy," she squealed.

Narcissa rolled her eyes once more.

"I'm sick of covering for you, you almost got caught snogging that muggleborn. How would Nott react if he knew that the real reason you were late in meeting him was because you were snogging your secret boyfriend?" hissed Narcissa.

Andromeda blinked and then sighed heavily. She knew that Narcissa was struggling with keeping her secret. Narcissa had threatened Andromeda on many occasions since the Hogsmeade visit that she would tell their parents about her sister's secret relationship with a muggleborn. Andromeda had promised that she would try and be more discreet. And although Narcissa hadn't caught her this evening on her meeting with Ted, Narcissa knew that was why Andromeda hadn't met with Theodore.

"You haven't caught me for weeks," whispered Andromeda.

"I know Dromeda, but if you don't start making more of an effort with Theodore, he's going to suspect that you and that muggleborn are more than 'friends'." said Narcissa.

Andromeda's mouth fell open. Narcissa hated Nott almost as much as she did, her sister couldn't stand the boy. Up until now, Narcissa had offered her sister a good ear if she ever needed to complain about Nott or her upcoming wedding next year. Her sister had always been the one person in the pureblooded world who supported her, Narcissa had even said that she didn't want Andromeda to marry Nott. But now here Narcissa was, defending their father's wish that she spend more time with Nott.

But before she could reply to Narcissa's comment, her sister had already ascended the staircase to the girl's dormitory.


	14. Chapter 14

The new year came and went rather quickly, as did her birthday. She was now eighteen. Her father had commented that it seemed his daughter's birthdays came around rather quickly. Bellatrix had been born in the December of 1951. Andromeda in the January of 1953 and Narcissa in the May of 1955. Their parents always bought them a piece of jewellery for their birthdays, it was a tradition from when they were young children but now was the first time that she didn't wear a necklace that her parents had bought her.

Ted, had bought her a very beautiful cubic zirconia necklace. He had apologised to her that he didn't have much money so he couldn't afford anything fancier but Andromeda instantly loved it. It was shaped as a heart and she had worn it every day since Ted had given it to her. Andromeda had told him that she didn't need him to buy her anything expensive, she loved him for who he was and all she ever wanted was his love in return. She had insisted that he needn't buy her a birthday present but he said that he wanted to. His wanting to make her happy was just one thing she loved about him.

Nott on the other hand had tried to impress her by buying her a heavy onyx chained necklace that weighed her neck down. It was vulgar. Although she was grateful for the fact that Nott had remembered her birthday and showed the niceness of buying her a gift, he had said that he saw the necklace and was reminded of Bellatrix's dark nature and hoped that it would bring out the darkness in her. Nott was one of those people who assumed she was so much like her elder sister. Nott didn't know her like Ted did.

Her fiancée was still hanging around her like a little lost puppy, and although most people found it cute, Andromeda found it highly annoying. It seemed like he had nothing better to do than watch her every move. Because of Nott watching her all the time, it had been impossible to meet with Ted before of after lessons. She couldn't even sneak out after curfew any more because Narcissa had taken it up on herself to do more prefect nightly patrols, and Andromeda knew the reason behind her sister's willingness to do more patrols was an attempt to stop her from having some quality time with Ted. Narcissa hadn't spoken to Andromeda much since the night she declared that Nott would grow suspicious if Andromeda didn't spend less time with Ted. It was starting to annoy Andromeda a little, she and Narcissa had always been close and her relationship with Ted was coming between them.

The bell rang for the start of lunch on a misty Monday morning when Andromeda walked out of potions. It had been a rather irritating lesson, having Theodore volunteer to partner up with her during the double period of their lesson and he always somehow found an excuse to brush up against her side 'by accident' or to breath right on her neck as he reached across the table to get more potion ingredients. He had taken her uncomfortable shivers as a sign of pleasure and had given her a sick grin.

She was about to enter the Great Hall to get something to eat when she squeaked as Ted pulled her by the upper arm and dragged her down the passageway that led to the kitchens.

"Ted, what are you doing?" giggled Andromeda.

They stopped walking as Ted stroked her cheek and gave her a mischievous grin.

"I've hardly seen you last week, I thought we could skip lunch for ten minutes." he whispered.

Andromeda giggled as Ted looked around to make sure that no-one was watching them. Happy that the corridor was deserted, he opened the door to a broom cupboard. Only for the two of them to jump apart when they saw Narcissa in the broom cupboard, and she wasn't alone. Andromeda looked at the boy who was with her sister, his shirt buttons undone and Narcissa's lipstick on his shirt collar, Andromeda met the cold stare of Lucius Malfoy. She looked at her sister in disgust. Narcissa didn't even blush as she straightened her skirt and and put her long blonde hair into a messy bun.

"Narcissa, I'll see you later." Lucius whispered.

Narcissa grinned at him and nodded. Andromeda moved out of the doorway so that Lucius could exit the broom cupboard, her furious brown eyes meeting the cold blue ones that belonged to her little sister.

"You hypocrite!" hissed Andromeda.

Narcissa laughed, "You know you have the same look as Father when he get's angry," she complimented.

"You have a go at me for snogging Ted in secret but then I catch you rubbing up against Lucius Malfoy of all people!" Andromeda said harshly.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, "Now we have something in common Dromeda, we both disapprove of one another's choice of boyfriend," she said coldly.

Ted shifted uncomfortably as he watched the two sisters glare at each other.

"How long Cissy?" asked Andromeda.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "A few weeks." she replied.

"And you've become one of his trollops?" asked Andromeda.

Andromeda felt a sting meet her left cheek as Narcissa's hand slapped her hard around the face. She looked at her little sister in pure shock, Narcissa had never slapped her before. They hadn't even wrestled or fought as children. She knew that she had upset Narcissa, and she instantly regretted calling her sister one of Lucius Malfoy's trollops.

"Not that it's any of your business but Lucius actually cares about me. And the feeling is mutual," hissed Narcissa.

"Please, he's Lucius Malfoy. All he wants is your virginity," scoffed Andromeda.

Narcissa exhaled heavily, "Actually he's not getting that until we're married," stated Narcissa.

Andromeda raised an eyebrow.

"He's promised you marriage? Oh Cissy, please don't believe him. I don't want you to get hurt," implored Andromeda.

Narcissa glared at her sister with murderous eyes and Andromeda backed away, when Narcissa gave her a murderous glare it showed she was truly angry and she looked like Bellatrix when her anger flared up.

"Abraxas and Father have arranged it. We're officially engaged," said Narcissa.

"Since when?" cried Andromeda in disbelief that her sister hadn't confided in her.

"You haven't read the letters from Father have you? You don't have time for me any more Andromeda, you're always with him." cried Narcissa as she pointed at Ted.

Andromeda felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Cissy-

"Father knew that I had feelings for Lucius, Bella told him. Bella had realised from a young age that I had feelings for Lucius, and Father approves of my choice." stated Narcissa.

"Narcissa-

"He wouldn't approve of yours," Narcissa hissed harshly.

Andromeda didn't have the chance to reply as Narcissa had shoved her way past her and scurried off up to the entrance hall. She turned to face Ted, with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm so sorry that you had to see that," mumbled Andromeda.

Ted gave her a small smile as he walked towards her.

"It's okay, I understand that your family is difficult." sighed Ted.

"Our situation is complicated," she sighed.

Ted nodded in agreement as he tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"That it is but I was raised to see all points of view that's why I'm so understanding of the situation that we are in. Even if I can't understand something I don't want to fight with you about it because time is precious and we only have a limited amount. I want that time to be a happy memory for the both of us and when you love someone, you do whatever you can to make them happy Dromeda." Ted explained.

Andromeda felt a tear of happiness leave her eye as she kissed Ted, not caring at that particular moment who saw. When she pulled away she felt a pang of guilt knowing that their time was limited as he had said.

"I love you," she affirmed.

Ted smiled as he pulled her closer to him. He held her into his chest and stroked the hair that cascaded down her back.

"I love you too," he replied.


	15. Chapter 15

"Andromeda? Andromeda?" snapped Nott.

Andromeda looked up at Nott, her blissful daydream put to an end. She took the morning paper from Theodore and placed it in front of her cereal. She didn't catch Nott rolling his eyes.

"Andromeda?" hissed Nott.

She looked up from the paper.

"what?" she hissed back.

"I was asking you if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me?" asked Nott.

Andromeda froze, she had already agreed to go with Ted. But the last thing that she needed was Nott writing to his Father again about her not wanting to spend quality time with him. She groaned as she made the decision that she would regret.

"Alright I'll go with you," she grumbled.

Nott beamed as he leaned across the table.

"Good, I thought you'd be going with that mudblood friend of yours." said Nott.

"He's not a mudblood!" insisted Andromeda.

Nott glared at her through narrowed eyes. He couldn't believe that a daughter of Cygnus Black was defending someone inferior to them.

"Listen here, you're not my wife yet. I cannot force you to stop associating with that filth whilst we're at school under Dumbledore's supervision. If I forced you to stop spending time with that mudblood whilst we are still in education then I would get weekly detentions. But know this, once we graduate you will never see that boy again. You will not write him letters, you will not meet up with him on day trips. No contact what so ever. You belong to me, is that understood?" growled Nott.

Andromeda blinked and felt fury build up inside of her, he had no right to decide that she wasn't allowed to keep in touch with Ted when they graduated from Hogwarts. She guessed that Nott had become jealous of her 'friendship' with Ted, she hoped that Narcissa had kept to her word and not told anyone of her relationship with the Hufflepuff boy.

"Are you jealous?" Andromeda dared to ask him.

Nott's face tightened more in anger.

"Of that filth? As if!" Nott laughed.

Andromeda raised an eyebrow, "For you to demand that I not keep in touch with Ted must mean you are, if you weren't you wouldn't have felt the need to tell me that I'm your supposed property." Andromeda snapped.

She gasped in shock as Nott took her hand and squeezed it tightly. Not in the way of showing affection, in a way to show her that she didn't want to cross him. This was the first time he had a grip this tight on her before.

"What would dear Bellatrix do if I told her baby sister was fraternizing with a mudblood?" threatened Nott so quietly that he made sure only the two of them could hear.

Andromeda glared at him, just when she thought he couldn't sink any lower, he had to go and threaten her with her older sister. The one person who loathed muggleborns the most.

"She'd kill me Theodore and you know she would," stated Andromeda.

Nott grinned darkly, "Exactly and it would be such a waste," he whispered as his eyes travelled from her face downwards and she felt sick in her stomach. She could tell that he was picturing her without her clothes on.

Andromeda pushed him away from her and rose from the Slytherin table as fast as she could and hurried out of the Great Hall. She didn't look back to see if Theodore had followed her or not. She could feel the tears filling up in her eyes and there was only one person who could make her forget her nasty conversation with Nott. It was one thing that he had made her feel like property, it was completely out of line that he had threatened to tell Bellatrix about her association with Ted when Nott knew that Bellatrix would kill her for associating with 'filth'.

She burst out into the weak March sun and found Ted heading towards the paddocks. She called out his name and he smiled at her when she finally caught up with him. But when he saw the look of upset on her face, he instantly pulled her to him and she started crying. When Andromeda had calmed down, she explained to Ted what had happened. Ted had decided to skip his Care of Magical Creatures lesson and walked with her and sat on the edge of the lake as they continued to talk about their situation. Andromeda, in frustration, declared she would write to her Father and tell him everything about their relationship and that she wouldn't marry Nott. It had taken Ted nearly half an hour to make Andromeda see that she was only saying those things out of anger and that she loved her Father and felt a duty to him.

After hearing Ted out, Andromeda had sighed and agreed with Ted. She did feel a duty to her family and had already promised her Father that she would marry Nott, there was no backing out of it now. In a few months time she and Ted would have to part ways, both destined for a life separate from each other. Both were dreading that day but knew it was only around the corner.


	16. Chapter 16

It was the last day of term before the summer holidays started. The seventh years were making the most of their last ever day at Hogwarts before they left to start their lives as adults in the outside world. Ted was one of those. He was waiting for Andromeda by the lake. Having no curfew for the first time in their lives, Ted had planned something special. He had fallen in love with her, like she was the gravity holding him to the earth. She was the reason that he could breath. He knew that she was in a marriage contract with a pureblooded boy of her Father's choosing but that didn't stop him. He wanted her to know that she had a choice, that if she wanted a way out, he would be there.

He waved as he saw her crossing the lawn towards him, her face lit up in a bright greeting smile. Andromeda gave him a hug when she reached him and linked arms with him as they walked across the grounds, the sun setting in the pink and purple sky. Neither of them saying anything as they stopped in a deserted area by the lake, no students or teachers anywhere to witness what Ted was about to do.

"Dromeda, I love you." Ted said quietly.

Andromeda met Ted's gaze with a warm smile.

"I love you too," she replied.

Ted took a deep breath before he got down on one knee. Andromeda's eyes widened.

"Andromeda, I know when we entered into this that we only had a year but I want you to know that you have options. I can't give you a luxurious lifestyle like Nott thinks you crave, but I can work hard and come home to you at the end of the day. I can love you for the rest of my life if that's enough for you. I don't have any expectations of you, I just want you to be happy." said Ted.

Andromeda said nothing, still looking down at her boyfriend in shock. She hadn't been expecting him to get down on one knee.

"I don't have a ring with me but I have at home. My mum doesn't trust owls to deliver a family heirloom. Andromeda Black, will you marry me?" asked Ted.

Andromeda's felt a pang of hurt in her chest and Ted's face fell when she backed away from him. It was evident what her answer was and he could tell that she was hurt just as much as he was.

"I would give anything to be your wife Ted," said Andromeda.

"But you have a duty to your father," Ted sighed heavily.

Andromeda nodded, tears slowly travelling down her cheeks. She was telling the truth, if there was anyway for her to be Ted's wife than she would happily give anything to accept his proposal. She looked at the expression on Ted's face and felt guilty. Her stomach dropped when she looked into his sad eyes as he realised that this was the end for them.

"The only person who can break my engagement is Theodore's father. My father has made it clear that he wants this marriage to go ahead," Andromeda explained.

Ted nodded in understanding, he knew that she'd probably choose her duty to her father but he needed her to know that he was there if she wanted an escape. Andromeda had never felt so guilty in her whole life, the one boy who knew her and loved her and she had hurt him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Ted gave her a watery smile as tears left his own eyes. He didn't resent her.

"I know, I am too. I'm sorry that we were both born to different worlds. If I could wish for one thing it would be that I could be part of pureblood society if it meant having you as my wife. Or I wish that you were a muggleborn and didn't have people demanding you to do what they wanted you too," Ted replied.

Andromeda flung her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her to hold her close to him, his own tears pouring down his face as they both realised that this would be the last time they could ever be together, the last time that they would ever see each other. In a few months time, Andromeda would be married into the Nott family and live a miserable life. Ted, he didn't know where his life would be heading after Hogwarts. He knew deep down that he could never love anyone as much as he loved Andromeda Black.


	17. Chapter 17

"Bye Dromeda," Narcissa called from the entrance hall of the manor.

Andromeda didn't reply to her sister's call of departure, she merely sat on the sofa reading Witch Weekly as the front door slammed shut behind Narcissa. She was only at home at her father's insistence. He was yet again refusing her to go out, he had stated that she was going to be married in December and needed to learn how to run a household. Well this afternoon her mother and Narcissa had gone to meet Bellatrix for lunch somewhere and her father had a meeting at the ministry.

All week her mother had been showing her what a pureblooded stay at home wife was expected to do whilst her husband was at work. Andromeda had never found that life for a pureblooded witch could be more boring. Her mother had so far taught her that the first thing to do in the morning, after eating breakfast with her husband and children, was to instruct the house elves to clean the house, what the menus for lunch, dinner and breakfast the following day were to be and running errands in Diagon Alley for her husband such as if he needed new robes or new equipment for his study. Andromeda highly doubted that Theodore was intelligent enough to even have the need for a study. Although the Nott's had some wealth to their name, their heirs still needed to go out and get a job in order to keep the family gold at a substantial amount.

There was a loud knock on the manor door and Andromeda jumped to her feet in surprise, shoving the magazine into her pocket. She cleared her throat and walked into the entrance hall to open the door. Rolling her eyes, she invited Theodore inside.

"Hello Andromeda," her fiancée said pleasantly.

"Theodore, what can I do for you?" asked Andromeda.

Theodore looked around as if to make sure that nobody was in earshot.

"Are we alone?" asked Nott.

Andromeda nodded, "My father is at the ministry and my mother has taken Narcissa out for the afternoon," she replied.

Theodore gave her a mischievous grin and moved towards her, trying to kiss her sloppily. She didn't respond to his kiss, she placed her hands on his chest firmly and pushed him off her. He looked at her confused and slightly angry that she didn't reciprocate his advances.

"Andromeda-

"Theodore, I'm sorry but I can't do that with you." she apologised, feeling that she was betraying Ted if she did. Wishing that Ted would be the only one she would ever explore that side of a relationship with but felt a pang in her chest, knowing that she would never be with Ted in that way. She was never going to see Ted again.

Theodore clenched his hands into fists as an angry expression took over his face.

"Why not?" he demanded.

Andromeda sighed, "Because it is expected of me to remain a virgin until I'm married," she explained.

Theodore's expression softened and he unclenched his fists.

"I apologise, I cannot help myself." he said with a sick grin.

Andromeda gave him a fake smile.

"We will be married soon," she pointed out.

Nott nodded, "We shall." he agreed.

"Is that all you came for?" asked Andromeda.

"Yes," he replied bluntly.

Andromeda felt physically sick at his admission, the thought of him being her first and only lover for the rest of her life made her want to vomit her breakfast back up. She hoped that her facial expression didn't show how much Nott repulsed her. She tensed as Nott moved forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"It won't be long before you're screaming my name," he purred.

He left and shut the door behind him. Andromeda ran up the stairs and into the bathroom adjoining her bedroom. She locked the door behind her as she threw up into the toilet. The tears came after the entire of her stomach emptied into the toilet bowl, she stood up and flushed the toilet before collapsing to the floor and sobbing her heart out. Why did she have to be born into this?


	18. Chapter 18

_Dear Ted,_

_I know that when you read this it will be hard, it's hard for me writing this. I know that you must hate me for turning down your proposal, you said that you understood why I did but that didn't stop you from feeling crushed and for that I apologise. I want you to believe me when I say that I wanted nothing more than to accept and be your wife, without me having to marry Theodore. I don't love him, nor will I ever. The only person I have ever loved is you, you've taught me that I can be a girl who can have fun, laugh without getting told off because it's inappropriate. That my whole family are wrong to assume that purebloods are superior when you are the person who noticed that I was different to my elder sister. That I could be my own person and not live up to what people expected of me. How could I not love you? you're the most amazing person I have ever met. _

_I wish that I were born to a different world, a world without pure blood superiority or arranged marriages or a duty to their Father. The only duty that I should have is to you but I cannot let my Father down. I'm getting married in two weeks and the thought of it makes me want to rip my heart out and crush it with my own hand, just so I don't have to feel the pain of knowing that my future isn't with you. _

_I need to see you one last time, one last day together. Please. One last day that I can hold on to so that when I'm old it is the one thing that I will always remember. The one thing that I will cherish for the rest of my life and then wonder how things might have been if I wasn't a Black, or a Nott. Don't write me back, my Father is monitoring my every move. He's out for a business dinner with Abraxas Malfoy and Tiresias Lestrange, hence why I'm writing you now. However my Father has allowed me to have one day of freedom before I get married. _

_If you want to see me, meet me by the River Thames on the 30th November at noon at the end of Tower Bridge. You always told me how much you wanted me to see muggle London and that's what I want my last day with you to be, it would mean the world to me if you could make it. _

_I only hope that you don't hate me too much for hurting you the way I have. _

_I Love You Always_

_Dromeda. _

A tear splattered as she folded the parchment and used the Black seal to stamp it, it was her only chance to see Ted before she married Nott. She wished that Ted didn't hate her too much to refuse her request to spend one last day together. She walked over to the window and tied the letter to the leg of the family's barn owl. The owl flew out into the night.

She sighed heavily as she headed out of her Father's study and up to her bedroom, falling asleep as her head hit the pillow. In two days time she would make the excuse of going shopping for the whole day to her Father and apparate outside The Leaky Cauldron before sneaking off to the muggle part of London. Her heart hammered away in her chest, she had grown accustomed to keeping things secret from her family but that didn't mean she was any less scared of them finding out about her secret love for a boy that they deemed inferior to the man they had matched her with.

* * *

**Two days later.**

Andromeda stood at the end of Tower Bridge, her heart hammering away anxiously as she waited to see if Ted was coming to meet her. She had so far been successful in carrying out her plan to spend the day with Ted. Her Father hadn't suspected anything suspicious when she had said goodbye to him that morning, her Mother had been invited over to the Malfoy's to spend the day with Evelyn Malfoy, an old friend of hers. With Narcissa still at school for another two weeks and Bellatrix away with Rodolphus, no-one had reason to question her day out. As far as Cygnus was concerned, Andromeda had told him that she needed some time alone before she became Mrs Theodore Nott II.

She smiled with relief when she saw Ted walking towards her, she couldn't help herself. Her heart now hammering away in happiness, they ran to each other. Andromeda flung her arms around Ted's neck and he lifted her off her feet the minute his arms wrapped around her waist. She still hadn't gotten used to how complete she felt when she was around Ted and she felt a pang in her chest, knowing that this was the last time that she would ever feel complete.

They walked along the river and chatted about what they had both been doing since they last saw each other. Ted had gotten a part time job at the apothecary in Diagon Alley and that was about it. Andromeda couldn't help but be pleased that he hadn't been seeing anyone else since they had broken up, she knew she shouldn't be pleased. She was marrying someone else in two weeks time.

Ted led her into a pub and bought them both a beer. She had never tried one before, it was as strong as the mead she occasionally drank at one of the pureblood social gatherings that her family attended. They sat at an empty table, both awkwardly staring at each other.

"Is everything in place for the wedding?" asked Ted.

Andromeda sighed, she didn't want to talk about her upcoming wedding.

"Ted, can we not talk about it?" she asked quietly.

Ted drained most of his beer in one and set the glass on the table.

"Andromeda, it's been awkward between us all day." Ted pointed out.

"I know, but I don't want this memory to be tarnished by Theodore," said Andromeda.

"Since when are you on first name terms with him?" asked Ted bitterly.

Andromeda felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"I don't have a choice," she cried.

Ted sighed, knowing that he had upset her.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

Andromeda smiled weakly, wanting more than anything to take his hand. She had been good all day to not walk hand in hand with Ted. The last thing she wanted was for him to be led on. At the end of the day they both knew that she belonged to someone else and Ted would need to move on eventually. The thought of Ted being married to someone else in the future pained her, but she knew she had to do what was expected of her.

"I wish I wasn't born into the Black family, that I didn't have to marry someone my Father chose," Andromeda whispered.

"I know, I understand that you feel a duty to your Father," Ted sighed.

"I desperately wanted to say yes to you," Andromeda cried, her tears falling freely now.

Ted moved his chair next to hers, pulling her to him and holding her closely as she sobbed into his chest. He knew that she had been carrying the pain since their last meeting and he wasn't entirely sure that meeting her today was a good idea. How could she go back to her family when their day was to end soon? How could she leave him again if this was such a horrible pain to bear that she wanted to rip her own heart out to just not feel it any more?

"Ted, I love you." she whispered.

He kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he replied.

She looked at him through puffy eyes. He tucked her hair behind her ear and rose from the table.

"Goodbye Dromeda, I'll miss you. I hope that you can find happiness and not feel like this forever," Ted said quietly.

"Ted-

"There's a saying, if you love something you let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours. We had a wonderful year together but you will never be mine. You're Theodore Nott's," Ted explained.

Andromeda sobbed as Ted left the pub, the pain was even more now that they had been separated for a second time. She thought of how she had always been Cygnus Black's dutiful daughter, how she had always done what had been asked of her. Ted had been right, she had had a wonderful year together and that was the first time she had ever done something for herself. She had always put other people first. Her Father, Nott. She knew that Theodore would expect her to be the dutiful wife and give him sons and be spoken only when spoken too. Just like what people already thought she was.

_They don't know you like I do. _

The words came back to her clearly. Ted had been right. She had always wanted to be someone who could have fun and love someone who wanted her to be happy and not be what people expected her to be. Ted wanted her to be herself all throughout their relationship, he had loved seeing her smile because she was actually happy for once in her life. As she remembered all the good times that she had shared with Ted, it hit her. The only duty that she should have is to her heart. Hadn't dating a muggleborn been proof enough that she didn't have a duty to her Father any longer?

She wiped away the last of her tears and leapt from her seat. Andromeda ran as fast as she could out of the pub and looked left. She saw Ted up ahead sitting on a bench, his head in his hands. She realised that her only duty was to love him, the way she had always loved him. She ran to him and called his name. He looked up at her, a look of surprise on his face.

"Dromeda-

She held up her hand as she spent a few minutes catching her breath. Ted rose from the bench and stepped towards her.

"Dromeda, what are you doing?" asked Ted.

Andromeda looked him in the eye and smiled.

"If you love something you let it go, it it comes back to you it's yours." she said.

Ted looked at her confused.

"What-

"Ted, I'm yours. I love you. I realised when you left the pub that you're the only person who actually knows the real me. Dating you has made me realise that I don't believe it blood purity, that dating you shows that I no longer have a duty to my Father. The only duty I have is to my heart," she declared.

Ted smiled, clearly stunned by her revelation. He placed both his hands gently on the sides of her face, as if looking for a sign that she was going to leave him again.

"I'm not rich Andromeda, I can't give you a comfortable life." said Ted.

"You can give me what no other can, you can love me." Andromeda replied.

Ted smiled as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You want me?" asked Ted.

"The heart wants what it wants. And my heart wants you," she declared with a happy tear leaking from her eye.

Ted didn't say anything else, instead he pulled her mouth to his and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster.


	19. Chapter 19

Andromeda stood outside of her father's study and took in a deep breath. Today was the day she would tell her father that she wasn't going to marry Theodore Nott II. She had been grateful to her father for pushing the wedding back from August to December but time flew by too quickly. The day before she had met with Ted one last time, to say goodbye. To move on so she could marry the revolting boy her father had chosen for her. She didn't want to marry Nott, he made her stomach churn. Andromeda had spent the whole day with Ted in muggle London and although she had tried not to fall into the habit of holding his hand or kissing him, she couldn't stop herself. She had realised that Ted was the only one for her and she no longer could be apart from him. Andromeda had declared herself his, only his. Ted had kissed her. She melted in his arms as she had responded to the kiss. But it didn't stop there. They went back to Ted's house for dinner, and then she had spent the night with him. She was no longer a virgin. Now it was time to tell her Father that she wasn't going ahead with her arranged marriage to Nott.

She kept having flashbacks of the night before, how Ted had held her after they had made love to each other. How he said those three little words that made her go weak at the knees and sent tingles down her back. How he had smiled at her, the same smile he had given her when they had first met. That smile that made her fall head over heels in love with him.

_"Ted, does your proposal still stand?" she asked him._

_Ted tucked her hair over her shoulder as he squeezed her tight. He kissed her forehead._

_"It always will," he replied resting his head on top of hers._

_Andromeda sighed._

_"Is it too late for me to accept?" asked Andromeda._

_Ted looked down at her and nodded._

_"Are you sure I'm worth it?" asked Ted._

_Andromeda looked up at him._

"_You're everything to me," Andromeda whispered as she moved up so her lips could meet his._

She had made her choice now. She couldn't live without Ted any longer, it had been long enough. A whole year that she could have spent married to him, they could've even had a child by now. She knew that her father wasn't going to take the matter lightly, she knew of the consequences. She'd be disinherited. But she didn't care any more, she needed Ted now. Not her family. Andromeda took in a deep breath before knocking on the door lightly. She waited until she heard her father ask her to enter. She walked into the study shaking with nerves.

Cygnus was sat at his desk finishing off a letter. He looked up at smiled when he saw Andromeda standing there. She didn't close the door, it was possible that she needed a quick exit. Her father did have a temper when he lost control.

"Ah Dromeda," Cygnus smiled gesturing her to sit in the chair opposite him.

Andromeda didn't move back breathed in deeply again. Cygnus frowned and a slight look of concern as he looked at his daughter. She said nothing as she took several deep breaths to try and calm herself down. Cygnus rose from his desk and walked to her, stopping two feet in front of her. After a few minutes, the shaking stopped and she met her father's worried gaze.

"Andromeda, what's wrong?" Cygnus asked crossing his arms.

"Father, you know I love you dearly don't you?" asked Andromeda.

"Of course," said Cygnus with an eyebrow raised.

She took another deep breath.

"Father, I've always obeyed you, I've always done my duty to be a good daughter. But I cannot keep up with the pretence any longer." said Andromeda firmly.

"Pretence?" asked Cygnus.

"I pretend that I'm not hurting. I pretend that you keeping me locked up in this house doesn't make me feel trapped. I pretend that I'm okay with marrying Theodore," replied Andromeda.

Cygnus looked shocked at his daughter's admission. It had always been the Black way that females didn't venture out into public alone very often. He kept her at home so that she could learn how to handle a household before she married.

"Andromeda, you know my reasons for keeping you at home, you assured me that you were fine with marrying the Nott boy." Cygnus pointed out.

"Father, I don't love him. I love someone else!" cried Andromeda.

Cygnus stumbled back. He had never thought that she could fall in love. She was always so independent. She had always liked to do her own thing.

"Who?" asked Cygnus with a tone of surprise.

Andromeda smiled to herself, thinking of Ted always brought a smile to her face.

"His name's Ted Tonks." said Andromeda.

"How long have you been in love with this boy?" asked Cygnus.

"Since my sixth year. I dated him secretly for a year in my seventh year. He proposed to me when we graduated but I told him no," explained Andromeda.

Cygnus stroked his chin as he thought, well if his daughter was in love, maybe the boy was from a respectable family as much as the Nott's. After all Theodore Nott I had expressed an interest not long ago about breaking the marriage contract between his son and Andromeda.

"Maybe I could sort something out so you wouldn't have to marry the Nott boy. If this Tonks lad is from a respectable family-

"Father I'm not finished," said Andromeda.

Cygnus scowled at his daughter, but with a wave of his hand, he allowed her to continue.

"I told Ted no because my loyalty came down to you at the end of it. Ted understood and then we never saw each other again. Until yesterday. I needed to see Ted one last time before I entered this marriage to Nott. Yesterday I realised I couldn't leave him a second time. I would die if I did. I was miserable when I left the first time. Father, I spent the night with Ted last night and agreed to marry him!" Andromeda stated, her heart hammering fast in her chest.

Cygnus paced up and down in a straight line as he considered what she had just told him. He couldn't believe that she would agree to marry another boy when he had already arranged her to marry someone else. He knew that his daughter was different from Bellatrix, but she had always done what had been expected of her and he had guessed that was who she was. Bellatrix had always accepted what he had decided even though Bellatrix didn't like the idea of marrying Rodolphus. He knew that Andromeda was having a hard time accepting the fact that she was engaged to the Nott boy but this admission was shocking. Until now, she had gone along with everything. It had taken seeing the boy she loved to make her snap.

"Andromeda, you've never said anything until now. If you had told me in the beginning that you loved this boy, I would've ended the betrothal." Cygnus said firmly.

Andromeda looked at her father with watery eyes, he still hadn't gotten that there was more to the reason why she hadn't told him in the beginning.

"Father, you wouldn't approve of Ted!" she cried.

Cygnus went to move forward to his daughter but Andromeda held out her hands, indicating that he shouldn't come any closer to her.

"What's wrong with the boy Andromeda?" asked Cygnus in a raised voice.

Andromeda's heart had never beat this fast before.

"TELL ME!" Cygnus shouted.

"He's a muggleborn!" Andromeda yelled back.

Cygnus stumbled back in shock. He hadn't been expecting his daughter to tell him that she had agreed to marry a mudblood. Andromeda stood where she was, as if glued to the spot. Cygnus's expression changed from shock to rage.

"He's a mudblood?" He hissed.

Andromeda, who had tears pouring down her face, simply nodded.

There was a bang, Cygnus's rage let loose and the ornaments that decorated his study blew into a million pieces. Andromeda's face had a few cuts from where the pieces flew across the room. Cygnus started to move towards her, his expression growing more angry. She acted on instinct. She ran from the study and out of the entrance hall and out of the front doors. Cygnus followed, more possessions being blown up in his wake. She lost her footing and tripped onto the gravel driveway.

A car pulled up just behind her and out of it stepped Narcissa. Her little sister had returned for the Christmas holidays. Cygnus stopped in front of Andromeda, not addressing that Narcissa was stood next to her sister, looking between her father and the crying Andromeda who was rising from the gravel.

"NO DAUGHTER OF MINE WILL MARRY A MUDBLOOD. WE ARE BLACKS AND DO NOT ASSOCIATE WITH SUCH FILTH!" Cygnus shouted.

"But I love him." sobbed Andromeda

"Love? Love? You will marry to keep this family pure, marry into the best family there is, it was good enough for your sister. Your duty is to me!" exclaimed Cygnus.

"Father I do not care about blood purity, Ted is more worthy than Nott!" shrieked Andromeda.

"Then you are no longer welcome in my house, you are not my daughter, you will be written off as a blood traitor if you choose this path." growled Cygnus.

Andromeda looked from Cygnus to Narcissa. Tears welled up in her eyes, at the age of nineteen she had no money, no career, only the love of a man who was deemed as dirt in her father's eyes.

"I don't need this family any more." Andromeda said in a stage whisper.

Cygnus stormed back into the house, yelling in rage as he went. Andromeda turned to Narcissa.

"I'm sorry Cissy." said Andromeda wiping the tears from her eyes.

Narcissa said nothing but hugged her sister, she knew that it was the last time she'd ever see her.

"If you ever need an escape, I'm only an owl away." whispered Andromeda and let go of her.

Narcissa stared as her sister walked down the drive. "Goodbye Dromeda." she whispered and went into the house.

Andromeda walked down the gravel driveway, giving the house one last glance before wiping her watery eyes and apparating to the house she would now share with her future husband.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: This chapter originally appeared in my story The Black Sisters, but thought I'd use it as my final chapter in this story. Some things have been changed.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story, I really enjoyed writing it. It was my first Andromeda and Ted fanfiction.**

**Please check out my other stories and as always please leave a review, I appreciate all feedback. **


End file.
